


Logical Chaos

by Inevitable404



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitable404/pseuds/Inevitable404
Summary: When Logan’s Heart is broken, who will he turn to to mend it? Or, in more explanatory terms, it was only supposed to be a rebound what the frick happened?Intrulogical to the max with some complications from the others happened.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, but it’s a misunderstanding - Relationship, but it’s one sided - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Common Sense

**Author's Note:**

> This was started at 10 at night and I binge-wrote 5 chapters so get ready for some incoherent nonsense

The first Valentine's day episode. Where Thomas was feeling uncomfortable about being alone on Valentine’s day. It is overlooked as a video of actual consequence, a video that is seemingly worthless in the grand scheme of things. Most viewers wouldn't think much of it. But Logan remembered it vividly. That was the day everything fell apart. He could remember Roman coming up to him after the video, the blood in his cheeks rising far too close to the skin. It made his face a pleasantly rose-red color. 

“Hey, Teach” He had said awkwardly. Their names had not yet been revealed in the videos, so it was an old habit to slip into what they called each other in the videos.

“What do you need, Roman?” Logan had asked, just barely glancing at Roman as he fixed and attempted to straighten his cluttered papers. 

“What? Why would you immediately assume that I would only talk to you because- alright I need some advice.” Logan had nodded, always ready to give advice. Eager actually. Roman had taken a deep breathe, and Logan remembered that Roman looked him dead in the eyes, and that they were slightly misty.

“Well? Get on with it, Princey.” Logan snapped, effectively snapping Roman out of whatever dream state he was in.

“Ummm… Were you serious about being straightforward actually working?”

“Obviously. Look: I am wearing a necktie. Definitely serious.” 

“So I would just have to tell them? Like just blurt out, ‘I love you’? So- hypothetically speaking- if I said it to you, this would work, am I correct?” Roman had asked, looking more flustered then Logan had ever seen him before. Logan remembered nodding, before returning to decluttering his piles of papers.

“Straightforward is always the way to tell someone, if you are able to gather the courage to do so.” And Roman beamed at Logan before waving his hand in a gesture of farewell.

“Thanks, Teach.” Roman had said, leaving with his rose-colored cheeks and leaving Logan be.

As soon as Logan had seen that Roman had left, he sighed and cast away all of his papers, snapping them away to leave only a single slip of paper, well-worn and faded. All the rest of the papers being decoys, Logan had grabbed hold of that singular paper, the smooth texture of the parchment a fond memory to his fingers. He had poured his heart unto this paper, but he hadn't the courage to give it to the recipient.

With the benefit of hindsight, he probably should have done it earlier to save him from all of the ensuing chaos, or he should have repressed all of his feelings and receded into a tight ball of shame and regret. But Logan had finally gained the courage to give his letter to what was, back then, his unrequited love.

Virgil. Virgil was the only other thing that made sense in the mindscape, and that was the essence of Logic. Logic was supposed to make sense, so Logic was supposed to be with the only other brain cell in Thomas’ head. That made sense. It was the only thing that made sense. It had to make sense.

Logan had painstakingly written all of those words, delicately in fine script that could have been transcribed by a calligrapher. Normally his handwriting was quick and hasty, the kind of handwriting more suitable for scrawling a note or making observations then for writing a ‘love letter’, as they were called. So Logan had learned how to write neater and how to condition his hand to be able to write slower and with scrawling letters.

And he had clutched that note, the mixture of dizziness and anxiousness welling up in his chest. He was going to do it. He really was. So Logan sank out and rose up in the kitchen, so it would seem more natural to walk into the living room and give Virgil the letter. But he had paused, hearing low mumbling from the room. Peeking from behind the wall separating the two rooms, he saw Roman, talking earnestly to Virgil. He wasn't able to make out any of the words, but Roman appeared to be crying, and Virgil was smiling that sweet smile and-- they hugged. 

The hug contained more emotions then Logan could have even processed at that moment of time, but Logan did the one thing that he told Virgil never to do:

He jumped to conclusions. And from behind that pillar, he started to rip apart his letter, tears pricking his eyes. No, they were not kissing with saliva, but they were more emotionally bonded then Logan could ever be. Logan couldn't provide the emotions that Roman could. He couldn't even compete with that. So he had sunk out, leaving that dreaded sight behind. Leaving the now shredded letter behind.


	2. More Harm Then Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch

Of course the memory was vivid-- Logan couldn't stop playing it over and over again in his head, trying to convince himself that what he had seen meant nothing-- it really didn't. Virgil was allowed to be with anyone he wanted. Logan didn't ask Virgil to be his, so Virgil was not. And it didn't even make sense for anybody to be anybody-- you cannot own a person. And yet, Logan kept replaying that moment.

Over and over again. 

He was crying- sobbing, to be more accurate. He knew that. Logan had been there to comfort Patton in his more… emotional moments. So he knew what sobbing was in theory. And he was there countless times to help Virgil control his panic attacks, had been there to help soothe the panicking side, and had been there to listen to his rantings about broken bands, about how his makeup was somehow glittery now, and-

This would do nothing to help how he felt. Logan, an avid advocate of self-care, could not wallow. He wiped his tears, which were aggravatingly still streaming down his face, and he stood up to go to his book shelf. 

It was a colossal thing. It had to be- it stored all of Thomas’ knowledge in the form of books, categorized by subject and alphabetized after that. And he went to Love, Loss of, and he grabbed the thin book from off of the shelf. The table of contents showed 3 chapters: How to Process, The Long Road, and The Short Road.

He flipped to The Short Road, and started to scan the page. The first words jumped out at him:

“When Thomas is in the worst of circumstances, it has proved to be beneficial to have a temporary partner with no feelings involved; i. e, a rebound.”

Logan’s tears still flowed, but he wiped them away to read more. But there was no more on the page, only an asterisk next to the statement. Logan’s eyes were blurry, and he therefore did not see that there was a correction to this statement. As Logan put the book back and sank out of his room, a determined look on his face, the corrected statement figuratively loomed over his head.

“Addendum C: Do not do this. It does more harm than good. I repeat, for Thomas’ emotional and mental state: DO NOT DO THIS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo I wonder who he’s going to :/


	3. Better Than Satisfactory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. There’s going to be implied NSFW but I’m not going to write that :|

Doors. There were so many doors. Some were cracked and chipped, evident that those who had once lived there were no more, some were adorned with chains or caution tape, and some were brightly painted and had their names spelled out in Red Lights. In cursive. Roman’s room, if it couldn't be any more obvious. 

Logan strolled past that colorful door, a bad taste welling in his mouth. Was this a bad idea? He briskly passed through the slight divide of the mindscape, the lights slightly dimming and the air slightly thicker to breath. More humid and musky, if anything. And he walked past more doors, the state of which kept deteriorating until he reached a certain door, glowing a soft fluorescent green that was only noticeable in Logan’s peripheral vision. 

He hesitated, fist an inch away from the door in the knocking position. Was he really going to do this? And in response, he reflected on how it feels like a tornado stormed through his heart, so he hurriedly rapped on the door three times. There was a pause, and the door swung open, and a full-costume clad Remus was leaning aginst the door.

“Why hello there, nerd. You lost? This is the dark side of-”

“On numerous occasions- even as early as yesterday morning- you have stated, and I quote, ‘I would smash any of you, just name a date and time.” Logan stated, almost imperceptibly loosening his tie. Remus looked taken aback- an emotion that Logan had never seen on the mustached man before.

“ What?”

“Were you lying? Or was that a true statement?”

“Oh, darling, I’d never lie. I’d say that i am the one truthful si-”

“The date is February 13th, and the time is 3:00.” Logan said, taking a step closer to Remus, fully taking off his tie and using it to pull Remus in, and started kissing him passionately. 

Remus didn't move for a few moments, startled, but he started to return the favor, and helped maneuver the both of them to his bed. outside of his room. From the outside, all you could see was the door swinging shut, locking with a satisfying click.

I am a young’un, I'm not getting into this stuff 

“That was… satisfactory.” Logan said, putting on his tie again. Remus was still on the bed, in a seductive pose.

“Oh, come on. It was a little better than satisfactory.” He corrected, wiggling his eyebrows. Logan surprisingly did the same back to him, sticking out his tongue as well. And Remus melted into a gay puddle. 

“For someone who says horrifying and gross stuff all of the time, you are surprisingly embarrassed. And fine, it was a little better then satisfactory. You were… surprisingly gentle, I suppose.”

“And you were very experimental! I mean, when-”

“I really must be going, Remus. Logical side, and all that.” Logan said, face flushed and a light in his eyes. He opened the door, ready to leave when remus scrambled up, clad only in his boxers.

“Wait! Are you coming again?” He asked, and Logan’s expression softened, and he smirked.

“Check your calendar.” he said with a casual wave of his hand, and he walked away, not looking back. Remus stood there, dumbfounded. 

“What the fwah?” He muttered under his breath, until he remembered that he in fact did have a calendar. It was half-shredded, but it was a calendar nonetheless. 

Remus reshut his door, him still only in his boxers, and he grabbed his calendar and flipped it from September to February of that year, and his heart leapt- almost every day for the rest of the month had a dark blue dot on the box. What this would turn into, Remus didn't know.

But what he did know was that Logan was a dynamite lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnnnnnnnng


	4. In the Bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff yeah

And so started a tradition: at 3:00 every day, Logan would say that he was going to take a nap, and for Virgil to ‘make sure the others stay alive’.

And every day there wasn’t a previous engagement, they met up. The first few weeks were the same as the first- do the deed and leave. But this time was different.

“Uhh.. Remus, what are you wearing?”

“My pajamas, nerd. What, you don't like my fuzzy socks?” Remus asked, laying on his bed in octopus-themed pajamas and socks with snakes on them. Logan shrugged, sitting down next to him.

“No, I do. They are… cute. I’m just confused- why are you wearing pajamas? Is it not 3?” He asked, and Remus smiled.

“Oh yeah, for sure. But I’m tired and… sore. I was just going to watch a true crime documentary, so not today. I mean, you can stay, if you want, but only pajamas are allowed during movie marathons.” Remus said, and conjured up a flat screen T.V on the wall opposite of his bed, covering up whatever was dripping from the walls.

“That sounds interesting. But I do not have any casual attire, I usually just-” Remus lazily flicked his hand, and Logan was suddenly wearing a unicorn onesie, “What is this?” He asked, picking at the white fabric.

“A unicorn onesie! I actually think you look even hotter in this~”

“... A unicorn onesie? What is so appealing about this?” Logan paused, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position, “ Actually, this is quite comfortable. Press play, Remus.”

Xx

“No, it is literally impossible! Alexander Hamilton did not time-travel to this century to simply rob a bank! If anything, he would attempt to dismantle all of the things that are going wrong with America!” Logan passionately ranted, hands raking through his hair in frustration and somehow.. Happiness? Remus snorted, flicking the horn on top of Logan’s onesie.

“Anything is possible, Teach. Maybe it wasn't actually the man himself, but maybe his representation today?”

“If you are insinuating that Lin Manuel Miranda would rob a bank under the guise of a time-travelling fiend, then you have chosen death.” Logan stated, but inched even closer to Remus rather than attack him.   
“Anything is possible. Alexander Hamilton could have been an immortal who faked his death by duel to slowly ruin and undermine Aaron Burr’s life! I mean, trying to become emperor of America should have worked, I swear-” Remus went on, eyes glowing a luminescent green. 

“Okay, if that did happen then how would you explain the body that had multiple witnesses before and after death, with Eliza and Angelica crying over his body? Did you think of that?” 

“Peggy helped him do it. I swear on my life and anyone else who goes against me’s life!” Remus cackled, and Logan rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.

“Peggy died before Hamilton, and Hamilton was there when she died, so- Oh my goodness gracious Alexander Hamilton is a time-travelling immortal- how did I not see this before I- Wait, no. that is impossible. Nice try, Remus.” Logan reeled himself back in, stopping his crazy theory.

“Anything's possible, Teach. Like, for instance, telling me your name?” Remus asked slowly, scooting closer to Logan until they were only a few inches apart. Logan blinked in confusion.

“Oh. I thought that when Patton told everyone in the latest episode. My name is Logan.” He said, and he bridged the gap between them not with a passionate display like he did on the first disparate day, but a soft peck on the cheek. A friendly one. Remus nodded, only blushing a little when the peck was done a moment later.

“Logan. Loo-gan. Loooooo-gaaaan. Lo-lo. Lo. Imma call you Lo!” He said cheerfully, his moustache framing a bright grin. 

“No. Absolutely not. Remus, no.”

“You can't stop me, Lo! Try and stop me!” He said, somehow smiling wider. Logan’s heart skipped. And that filled him with a panic.

The definition of a rebound is to simply recover from a broken heart, then to go your separate ways. And he had-- it had been great with Remus. He barely even thought about Virgil anymore, in that way at least. Instead, his thoughts were filled with a gremlin that was actually clever in his reasonings, and though he was the embodiment of chaos, Logan felt comfortable around him. 

But that couldn't happen. Everything would be messed up if he continued with this, if he continued to strengthen his bond with Remus and go from a one-afternoon stand to a friendship. Patton would not be pleased. 

And he was ready to leave.

He was ready to bolt, but he caught sight of that smile, that same smile that filled him with panic, and it filled him with a confidence that it would be okay.

It obviously wouldn’t; Logan had some semblance of foresight. But Logan could tolerate spending a little more time with Remus. They were in a bubble right now. Logan wasn’t going to ruin that.


	5. Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman

How had it gone on for so long? Logan asked himself, surrounded by an ocean of dark blue fabric. He was Roman’s muse, persay, and in turn was asked to participate in being the model for Roman’s designs. Normally he wouldn't be one to do this, but lately Roman had been asking him all of the time, saying that the others were not letting him dress them up.

“Makes sense. Your clothes are always so extra.” Logan offered, and Roman had squawked in indignation.

“My clothes are fashionable. I don't know about yours, Sir-wears-the-same-clothes-a-lot. Anyways, you have the perfect body shape and type for my designs.”

“You’re just jealous because I have curves.”

“Am not!” Roman had said that, and Logan chuckled. Remus had a similar laugh. And he froze, realizing that his thoughts were once again on Remus. He froze and let Roman drag him away as he was chittering happily.

So he was currently being fitted for one of Roman’s projects, which gave him time to think. He didn't want time to think. Thinking was just so… Logic-like. When he was with Remus he didn't feel like he had to be Logic. He was just… Logan. 

“Earth to Logan, are you okay? I just stuck a pin in your arm by accident and you didn't even flinch like are you okay?” Roman blubbered on, and Logan just blinked. 

“Ouch.” he said in a monotone voice, and Roman relaxed a little bit, laughing relevidly. 

“I just love your sense of humor, Logan. It’s great. Okay so I’m just going to lift your arm-” Roman continued talking, and Logan spaced out. 

Obviously his relationship to Remus couldn't last, so why was he so invested in it? He even called Remus a nickname despite himself. What was being in a relationship with Remus doing to him? And he just used the word relationship numerous times, he was in too deep and there was no way that he would make it out of this okay, objectively, at least.

“Logan! Man, you are sure out of it today. How do you like the dress so far?” Roman asked, snapping Logan out of his metaphorical whirlwind of thoughts.

“I’m not sure Roman. Perhaps I would be able to see the dress better with a mirror instead of having to astral project to see myself.” Logan said, voice dripping with sarcasm. And Roman laughed. He actually laughed, his blood rising to his cheeks again. Roman wiped a tear away from his eye, and conjured up a mirror. 

And Logan gasped when he saw the full dress. The dark blue fabric was ruffled together, adorned with shimmering glitter that mimicked constellations and galaxies. Every movement made the galaxies shift, and look as if you could touch what was one thought unreachable.

“Roman, I- I love it. It’s-”

“Incredible, I know. You make a great muse, Logan. A wonderful one, at that. You are Lovely, Outstanding, Great, Amazing, and Nice.” Roman gushed.

“Is this a word association game? With an acronym touch? I’m impressed, Roman. Let’s see… Really Obviously Muscular And Nice. There. Is that an adequate answer for you? I’m sorry, I was not given much time to make a better one. I apologize.”

“No-no! It’s… amazing. Hey-” Roman paused, edging closer to Logan, “You think I’m muscular?” He asked teasingly, and Logan waved him off. 

“I was under a time crunch, I take it back.”

“No, you can’t do that! It’s against the rules!” Roman cried, and Logan smirked, taking the fabric of his dress and gathering it up so he could walk without tripping over the obnoxious amount of fabric.

“I have o go, but thank you. This was fun.” Logan remarked as he walked away, and turned back to see Roman’s face all too red. He should really get that checked out.  
And Logan went straight to Remus’ room, after making sure that noone was behind him or looking his way. The now-familiar door he knocked upon, and Remus hastily opened the door. 

“Why hello ther- Oh! You look positively scrumptious- Roman designed that, didn't he?” At Logans nod, he scoffed, looking away, “Okay, take that dress off, you are going to get a proper one. Come to the studio that I just made to spite my brother.”

“Oh, Remus, you don't have to-”

“Come on Lo! You can't be wearing that trash! I know that it may loom nice, but it is crafted by a pansy wearing white pantsies.” And he took Logan into his room, but it was now well-lit and a soft-pastel green. 

“Remus, really, you don’t-” But Logan willingly- and delicately- took off the galaxy dress carefully crafted by Roman and hung it on a hanger that suddenly appeared. And Logan was beet red. It was somehow more embarrassing to be in the modeling gear that he still had on from Roman: a skin-tight suit with a royal crown in the middle as the logo. Remus scoffed and waved his hand, switching it out for a dark blue star on his chest. Remus stuck his tongue out in thought.

“Now, Roman took the obvious choice of dressage for you, so I need a minute- Oh! Oh yeah, I’ve got it.” And silky black fabric appeared in his hands, and Logan sighed. More modeling.

“You are going to look grotesquely fabulous when I am done with you. So I’m just going to lift you arm right there-” Remus talked like Roman did when designing his clothes, and Logan relaxed with the comforting intonation of Remus’ voice washing over him. 

Logan just hummed as Remus worked, dimly aware of the time passing. But not aware enough, because it seemed like only an instant before Remus was done with his work. And he conjured a mirror for Logan as he contentedly vibrated at the speed of sound. Logan gasped as he did with Roman’s dress, but it was stopped by a choking sound in his throat as tears began to well in his eyes.

“Oh, Remus-”

The dress was mainly black, swishing at Logan's ankles, but with every movement the color shifted into the colors of the rainbow, revealing all of the parts of Thomas. But besides that, there were tendrils flowing from his midriff, slowing fabrics that threatened to tangle but didn't dare. And though it was not the galaxies of Roman, this dress showed the beauty of.. Everything. The minute details made Logan start to cry, tears beginning to flow down his face. 

Remus looked panicked, frantically trying to figure out what was wrong with Logan.

“Lo! I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I can throw it away and you don't have to ever see it again I- “ Logan abandoned his model pedestal and crashed into Remus, hugging him tightly.

“It’s amazing, Cephy.” Logan whispered into his shirt, and all of their limbs were tangled and they were kissing and-

“What do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
